Oneshot: Ich liebe dich
by AnnaIrina
Summary: Oneshot: Er wollte Hermine retten und wurde dabei stark verletzt. In seinem letzten Brief zeigt er zum 1. Mal, dass er nicht die Gefühlswelt eines Teelöffels besaß.


Es war kalt und ein Regentropfen fiel auf meine Nase. Ich zitterte am ganzen Körper.

In meiner Hand hielt ich ein fetzen Papier. Ginny gab es mir vorhin, sie meinte, dass sie es mir geben sollte, wenn er tot ist. Es war von ihm. Von dem Menschen, den ich über alles liebte, und liebe. Ich öffnete es, und sah seine unsaubere Schrift. Trotzdem fiel es mir nicht schwer den Brief zu entziffern, denn ich hatte es schon so oft gemacht. Immer, wenn ich seine Hausaufgaben durchgesehen und korrigiert hatte. Ich fing an zu lesen.

--------------------------Feedback-------------------------

Ich saß an seinem Bett. Hielt seine Hand. Er rührte sich nicht.

Noch vor wenigen Stunden war er putzmunter. Doch dann mussten wir kämpfen. Er, Harry, Ginny, Neville, Luna und ich. Wir 6 gegen 5 Todesser. Es war schrecklich. Doch wir waren gut. Unsere DA Treffen hatten sich gelohnt. Er lief raus, einem Todesser hinterher. Ich ihnen nach. Sie kämpften und ich versuchte, den Todesser mit einem Fluch zu belegen. Doch es ging daneben. Erst jetzt bemerkten die Beiden mich. Der Todesser schoss einen unverzeihlichen Fluch auf mich ab, doch ich wurde nicht getroffen. Sondern meine große Liebe. Ich schrie. Doch ich musste stark sein. Der Todesser wollte mich noch mal versuchen zu treffen, doch ich sprang rechtzeitig weg. Jetzt war ich an der Reihe. Aber kurz bevor ich meinen Fluch auch nur abfeuern konnte, disapparierte er. Feigling.

Ich stürzte auf den Boden, vor mir lag er. Mein Geliebter. Er bewegte sich nicht. Seine Augen waren geschlossen. Eine meiner Tränen viel auf seine Nase. Ich strich sie weg. Meine Hand führte über seine Nase, seine Wange und blieb an seinem Mund heften. Ich liebe dich, sagte ich und küsste ihn. Kalt waren seine Lippen. Aber tausend Schmetterlinge tanzten in meinem Bauch Salsa. Ginny kam herbei, sie meinte wir müssten von dort weg. Wir apparierten, mit ihm.

Jetzt lag er da. Im Krankenflügel. Ich weinte, konnte nicht aufhören. Zu groß war der Schmerz in meinem Herzen. Zu groß die Angst in meinem Kopf.

Auf einmal, seine Hand zuckte. Ich beugte mich weiter zu ihm hin. Noch ein zucken, dann öffneten sich langsam seine Augen. Der glücklichste Moment meines Lebens. Ich rief die Krankenschwester, seine Familie. Alle waren happy. Er war aufgewacht! Doch noch wusste ich nicht, dass es nicht für lange Zeit war. Ich dachte, dass jetzt alles gut werden würde.

Ich saß mal wieder alleine an seinem Bett, hielt seine Hand. Doch jetzt sah er mich an.

Ich fragte ihn, warum er sich vor mich geschmissen hatte beim Kampf. Er wurde rot. Es sah süß aus. Ich sagte ihm, dass das kein Anderer für mich getan hätte, doch er bestritt es.

Ich lächelte ihn an. Er lächelte zurück. Er sagte mir, was für wundervolle Augen ich doch hätte. Er sagte mir, wie gern er mich habe. Ich stand von meinem Stuhl auf, beugte mich über ihn. Wir küssten uns. Ich war der glücklichste Mensch auf Erden. Ich zitterte am ganzen Körper. Nachts, ich konnte nicht schlafen. Musste dauernd an ihn denken.

Am nächsten Morgen lief ich zu ihm. Er war schon wach, hatte auf mich gewartet. Ich gab ihm einen Guten-Morgen-Kuss und setzte mich neben ihn. Wir redeten und lachten.

Dann wurde er ernst. Er sah mir tief in die Augen. Ich hätte in ihnen versinken könne.

Ich liebe dich, sagte er mir. Eine Träne bahnte sich den Weg aus meinen Augen. Ich liebe dich auch, sagte ich zurück. Plötzlich sank er ins Kissen. Ich spürte, seine Hand wurde schwächer. Sie fiel aus meiner heraus. Mich überkam die Angst. Schweiß bildete sich auf meiner Stirn. Was war passiert? Er war doch nicht etwa? Nein! Das durfte er nicht, nicht jetzt!

Ich rief die Schwester. Sie fühlte seinen Puls. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Ich schrie. Harry kam herbei. Hielt mich zurück. Ich wollte zu ihm. Ich liebte ihn doch. Er zog mich aus den Krankenflügel. Ich schrie weiter. Irgendwann versagte meine Stimme, und mein Schreien versank in ein heulen. Ich schlug um mich. Tat meinen Mitmenschen weh.

---------------------------Feedback Ende----------------------

Während ich las, hörte ich seine Stimme.

_Hermine,_

_ich weiß gar nicht wie ich anfangen soll. Ich möchte dir noch so viel sagen, aber ich weiß, dass ich nicht mehr lange zum Leben habe. _

_Ich möchte, dass du weißt, das du der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben warst, und bist._

_Nie wollte ich dir in irgendeiner Weise weh tun. Nie! Und wenn ich dir trotzdem wehgetan habe, dann tut es mir unendlich leid. Es ist unverzeilich. Gesten sagtest du mir, dass du schrecklich eifersüchtig warst, als ich mit Lavender zusammen war. Brauchtest du nicht. Lavender hat mir nie so viel bedeutet wie du. Nicht annähernd. _

_Wenn ich jetzt nicht mehr da bin, will ich, dass du nicht traurig bist, sondern dein Leben fröhlich weiterlebst, denn so gefällst du mir am Besten. Dein Lächeln ist einfach unbeschreiblich und hat mir in den letzten Tagen viel Kraft gegeben. Ich werde von oben zu dir hinunter schauen, und mich an die wunderschöne Zeit mir dir erinnern._

_Bevor ich jetzt meinen kleinen Brief beende, möchte ich dir noch etwas sagen :_

_Hermine, ich liebe dich! Von ganzen Herzen und mit jeder Faser meines Körpers._

_In liebe_

_dein Ron! _

_P.s. Ich werde immer bei dir sein._

Mein Herz pochte wie wild. Meine Gefühle überschlugen sich. Das war der schönste Brief meines Lebens. Meine Tränen fielen auf das Papier, und verwischten einzelne Buchstaben.

Der Regen hatte ausgesetzt. Ich sah zum Himmel hoch. Ich lächelte.


End file.
